Luffy and Nami, a Love Story
by MinecraftAndOnePiece
Summary: Nami has a nightmare one night and asks Luffy to sleep with her. Over the next few weeks, the captain and navigator become a little more than just friends.
1. The Kiss

Hello, everyone. This is my first lemon fan fiction, so don't hate me if I didn't do a good job writing it. I'll be putting it in chapters, and I'll actually put a story to it, instead of skipping straight to the lemon-y parts.

It was a moonless, stormy night on the Grand Line. Tall waves were crashing against the _Thousand Sunny_.

Nami couldn't sleep. She'd had a nightmare and woken up in the middle of he night. And the storm wasn't exactly helping her sleep. She sat up in bed, deciding to ask Luffy to come sleep with her.

She could ask one of the others besides Luffy to come sleep with her, but those options weren't very appealing. Not Zolo because he would probably snore all night, not Sanji for obvious reasons, definitely not Brook or Franky, again for obvious reasons.

Nami got up and walked to the Men's Quarters. "Luffy . . ." She whispered.

Luffy took no notice and slept on. Nami shoved his hammock and said more forcefully, "Luffy!"

Luffy opened his eyes and mumbled, "Whassa matter, Nami?"

"I can't sleep. Will you come sleep with me?"

"Sure, Nami," Luffy said sleepily.

Luffy got out of his hammock and laid down with Nami. She snuggled against him with her back pressed against his chest and pulled his arm over her. Soon she drifted off to sleep, comforted by Luffy's warmth.

When she woke up, light was streaming in through the small window. Nami sat up, glancing across the room at Robin, who was reading a book.

_Damn it, _Nami thought, _I would have preferred no one knew about this._

Robin looked over at Nami. "It appears you like something other than money," she said, smirking.

Nami blushed. "You better not tell anyone about this, Robin," she said.

Robin looked at Luffy, who was still sleeping. "I won't, but seeing what time it is, I won't need to."

Nami whipped her head around to look at the clock. 10:30 AM. Nami shook Luffy awake. "Luffy!" she said. "Get up or people will find out you were in here!"

"What's wrong with that?" Luffy asked, still half asleep.

"Everything! Just please go, okay, Luffy?"

"I don't see how it matters, but whatever."

Luffy got up and walked out the room.

"That wasn't very nice, Nami," Robin said.

"Whatever, Robin," Nami said, and started to get dressed.

"Where were you?" asked Zolo when Luffy got back to the Men's Quarters. Luffy shrugged. Nami had made a big deal about no one finding out he had spent the night with her, so he had decided not to tell anyone.

Everyone went on with their morning, not questioning Luffy further. Except for Sanji, that is. He was suspicious, because he had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and Luffy hadn't been there then either.

Sanii cornered Luffy at breakfast. "Where were you last night?" he demanded. Nami watched nervously as Sanji interrogated Luffy.

Luffy blurted out, "Watching the fish in the fish tank. I couldn't sleep, so I went to watch the fish."

Sanji gave Luffy a suspicious look, but left it at that.

That night, Nami couldn't sleep again, even though it was a calm night with a full moon. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted Luffy to come sleep with her again. She had liked having Luffy there last night.

Nami sat up and thought it over. If she kept having Luffy sleep wih her, the rest of the crew would quickly find out what was going on. She decided she could find someone way to hide it, and she got out of bed and walked out the door.

She was surprised when she found Luffy in the hall.

"Oh, uh, hey, Nami," he said.

Nami had a sneaking suspicion that he had been coming to her room. Suddenly, Luffy pulled her close to him. Nami knew what was going to happen but didn't stop it.

Luffy kissed Nami, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss. They fell against the wall, wrapped around each other. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

"That'll be one hundred million berries," smirked Nami.

"Wha . . . ?" Luffy said, surprised.

"I'm just kidding."


	2. Deciding to Tell the Crew

Hello, everyone! Thanks for the good reviews! I got Chapter 2 done! Enjoy!

It was a week after Luffy and Nami's secret kiss in the hallway. They still hadn't revealed anything to the crew. They met when they could, but hadn't gone beyond making out yet.

They were currently docked on a summer island, waiting for the log pose to reset. Most of the crew were on the beach, except for Robin, Chopper, and Sanji.

Nami was riding the waver, Luffy was watching Nami, Zolo was cleaning his swords—no wait, he was sleeping, Franky was working on the ship, and Brook was telling corny skeleton jokes.

"This sun is hurting my eyes," Brook said. "No, wait! I don't _have _eyes! YO HO HO HO!"

"Shut up, would you?" Franky said, quite annoyed.

"YO HO HO HO!"

Franky muttered something and tried to ignore Brook as he worked.

Nami had started to head back to the shore. She parked the wavy in the _Thousand Sunny _and sat down by Luffy on the beach.

"You're really good on that waver," Luffy remarked.

Nami smiled. "Thanks, Luffy," she said.

"I wish I could ride it. . . ."

"The key word being _wish_." Nami laughed

"Ha, yeah. Do you think I'll ever be able to ride it?"

"I could teach you."

Luffy looked at Nami. "Really?"

"Sure, and I'll only charge one hundred thousand berries per lesson." Nami grinned at Luffy. Her eyes were berry symbols.

Luffy sighed. "Very funny."

They sat there in silence. Nami was thinking about money. Luffy was thinking about what Sanji would do if he found out he and Nami were together. Sanji would probably mutiny.

Luffy put his arm around Nami.

"Luffy . . ." she warned.

"Oh, sorry." He pulled his arm away.

"It's not like I don't want you to do it, I just don't anyone _seeing _you do it," Nami said.

"I know. But I still don't get why we can't tell anyone," Luffy complained.

"Sanji will kill you, for starters+."

"Besides Sanji."

"Well . . ." Nami couldn't think of a reason besides the fact that she thought it would be a little embarrassing to tell the crew. But she wasn't going to tell Luffy that!

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "We can't hide it forever and the crew would find out sooner or later anyway."

"So . . . we're going to tell the others?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Luffy. But we'll do it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Nami."


End file.
